The United States Census Bureau reports that in July of 2014 there were more than 130 Million households in the country. Nearly 70% of these are owner occupied having a connection to a public or private sewer system. Commercial properties are generally mandated by local governments to have sufficient connections to the sewer systems. In fact, more and more municipalities require that these homes connect to a sewer system via an overhead sewer system. When an overhead sewer system backs up the sewer pipes become pressurized.
Unclogging pressurized pipes can cause water damage to a home. Such work can also create an unsightly and foul smelling mess that results from the pressurized contents spraying from the pipes. Add to this a general lack of expertise or dislike for do-it yourself plumbing and it is easy to understand how property owners would benefit from assistance with unclogging overhead sewer systems, and preventing specific plumbing problems that might harm ones property.
There is a need in the industry for an apparatus that is easy to use, inexpensive, and assists property owners in clearing clogged overhead sewer systems or any pipe systems that are pressurized.